So This Is Love?
by Piggy Shu Warrior
Summary: The fighting is over. Mia tries to discover who she really is as she is no longer needed in the warrior's life. A masked felon takes advantage of Mia, leaving her empty. How will she overcome this tragedy. But is there a blessing in disguise from the hurt? (Rape implied.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: I love the Warriors. Kento & Cye are my favorite. Please check out my other stories: A Desired Peace (love triangle RyoxSagexMia!) & RW Drabbles...(a lot of short stories focused on warriors), & My Beautiful Mia (RxM short story. ..review! I love reviews as a new writer. Gives me an idea of how to improve. Not wanting to review? Just follow;)!**

**Italics represent thoughts or a flashback.**

**Summary: All of the battles are over and life continues. Mia, who feels empty after the battles, tries to focus on herself for a change. She advances in her career, but hardships come. She had always been a part of the troopers and needed...but what happens when she tries to discover her own path? Even then, her heart can't separate.**

* * *

><p>So This Is Love?<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

The night's darkness had already covered the skies like a blanket. Winter was just around the corner. As soon as the sun retired, the winds picked up. It would turn anyone into a popsicle. Mia Koji pulled her arms around her chest tightly. Cye was right. She should've brought her jacket.

_8:45pm. It's still early._

Mia glanced behind her at a clicking sound. The janitor, who had been waiting on her to leave, locked the doors to the university. Everyone on campus had left hours ago. She, of course, stayed to finish some paperwork. Returning to the university her grandfather taught at was one of the best decisions she had made.

_"I just feel so useless. Yuli is in boarding school now and only comes home one weekend a month. You guys aren't fighting anymore evil. That freed up a lot of my time... I cook, clean, and do laundry. At the end of the day...I just think...is this really all there is? I love you guys, I do, but what about me, Cye?"_

_The Armor of Torrent had become one of her best friends. They had a lot in common. Both enjoyed cooking, they were calm, and they both loved their friends. The warriors continued to train with their armors, but had moved on with their life. Each warrior remained at the Koji mansion, but each pursued a career and even began making new friends. The fact was: life went on after the battles._

_Cye smiled at her,"Why are you still here then? No one is holding you back from your dreams. Go back to the university."_

_A smile crept across her face,"You think so...?"_

_He rested his hands on her shoulder,"It's time to get a life of your own, Mia."_

Teaching made her feel alive. The students took a liking to her instantly With her sweet demeanor and her vast amount of knowledge. But with popularity came long working hours.

_Okay, Ryo, please come early. I am freezing!_

An unfamiliar clicking sound from her jeep engine had surfaced on her way to work this morning. After a quick phone call, Ryo was there in an instant to take it to the shop for her. She told him not to get her until 9:30. It was the normal time she was out the doors. Digging in her purse, she groaned when she saw her phone had died.

It was going to be a long 45 minutes.

.

.

.

A shadowed figure stood behind the large trees that lined the front of the university. Good thing the campus was close to the national forest. It was far from the city and made it much easier to stay hidden. A smirk crossed his face. He had watched her for the entire month. He knew what time she left, how she walked, and knew exactly just how beautiful she was.

Pulling his hat down around his eyes, he took his chance. Slowly, he crept behind her until he stood a few feet from her. Silence. A smile plastered on his face as he grabbed her shoulder tightly and pressed a handheld gun in her back,"Now, sweetheart, don't scream. If you do, I will shoot your pretty little head."

Mia froze. Every hair on her neck stood up as she felt the gun press into her spine. This wasn't happening! Tears escaped through her eyes,"Please don't do this."

"Let's go for a walk, sweetheart."

.

.

.

The Wildfire smiled to himself. He was ten minutes early. He directed the jeep into the parking lot. Classic rock poured from the speakers of Mia's stereo. She was going to yell at him for changing the station. She would forgive him once she knew he also paid to have her tires changed. Her break pads were loose. He smirked. She knew nothing about cars.

Where was she? He switched to park and pulled out his phone. Dialed her number. Voicemail. Ryo felt his blood run cold when he spotted her handbag next to the sidewalk. Where was the owner?

His door swung open. "Mia? Mi? MIA?!"

The rustling in the thick bushes caught his attention.

"Mia," he whispered. With the door left wide open on the jeep, he sprinted to the moving bushes. Moans of pleasure could be heard. Cracking of fall leaves. The man held a hand over Mia's mouth, sweat glistening from his forehead.

.

.

.

"Looks like we have company!" The offender halted his activity and pulled the gun from his pocket. He tried to stand. His undone pants caused him to trip over himself backwards.

Ryo stood frozen for a moment. A look of nausea washed over him. Mia, as still as a board, was on the ground with her clothes shredded. Her shirt had been ripped from her body. Her skirt was hiked around her hip. Her stockings disposed of. Her hair now a tangled mess compared to the perfect bun she had this morning before work.

Mia closed her eyes in embarrassment. Her hands automatically crossed over her chest and she turned to her side as she let out a loud sob.

Reality woke him up. A built up rage erupted in the Wildfire. It took him five steps to get to the rapist. "YOU PIECE OF-"

The gun was knocked from his hand. Ryo, now straddling the idiot on the ground, could see the fear in his eyes. Ryo didn't count how many times he punched. All he saw was his friend weeping and scared. After another hit, the man went limp under him.

He grabbed his phone as he stood,"Yes...911? C-can you please send an ambulance to Shushan University? Yes. Yes. No. Suspected rape. No. He is unconscious." The phone clicked off.

.

.

.

Her insides burned. The hands that had handled her roughly could now be felt on every inch of her body. It made her skin crawl. Tears burned her throat. _Please, please let this be a nightmare._

Curling up in a fetal position, she let herself sob.

Ryo stood next to her and lowered himself to his knees. He hadn't trained for this. What was he suppose to do? "Mi...are you okay?" What a stupid question! He tried to reach out for her, she jerked away.

"D-don't touch me!"

.

.

.

It took only ten minutes for the police to arrive, arrest the suspect, and have Mia loaded on the ambulance. The officer turned to Ryo,"She'll have to be examined and we will have to collect evidence if she wishes to press charges."

He had no feelings in his tone. It was an every day occurrence for this man. The Wildfire nodded, trying to find words. "Can I ride with her?" The officer nodded.

Lights in the ambulance were bright. Every single bruise and scratch was evident on the young professor's body. Her eyes were closed. An EMT began dabbing her leg with an alcohol swab to clean a nasty cut. It must've happened when he pushed her down. That would need a stitch or two.

Mia jerked in response. "You've got to calm down," she reassured as she dabbed it once more.

Large blue tiger eyes were focused on her the entire time. She let her eyes finally stare into his. She could read him so easily: fear, guilt, anger. Her arms tried to tighten around her naked form. The blanket seemed to not ease her.

"This wasn't your fault, Ryo Sanada, so stop it now." A small smile formed on her face. No, it wasn't his fault. She had looked at her watch the exact moment he got there. He was early.

He was always there when she needed him. Whether it was in battles or even to help at the house, Ryo never failed her. He was her protector, her dear friend. For a brief moment, she saw relief in his eyes. Even if her world was falling apart, she wouldn't let him feel guilty. He did nothing wrong. She would be strong...even if only for a moment.

.

.

.

They rolled the gurney from the ambulance and directed it towards the examing ward in the hospital. A nurse rushed to Mia's side with a notepad asking a million questions a minute. She repeated herself,"Name?"

Mia went blank. What was her name again? Fear began to creep in her heart again. Her breathing began to increase. The gun, his hands, her burning body. Emotion clogged her throat.

"Her name is Mia Koji, I will handle all of the questions and such, please..." Ryo jumped at the nurse quickly.

"The officers are going to be asking a lot more difficult questions than I -"

Ryo nodded, cut her off, and turned to Mia,"Cye is on his way to pick up the jeep and he will pick us up shortly. They are going to take you to a room and examine you. They're going to ask you questions and take some evidence from a physical examination. It'll be okay, I'm right here."

Before they knew it, they were in a room with bright lights. A bed that looked like a delivering table for babies. A dressing screen was in the room. A doctor, already with a mask on, greeted them,"I'm Dr. Tobias. I am sorry for these circumstances, but it is my job to get as much information as possible to put that criminal behind bars. I will need you to change into this. We will photograph your injuries and then preform a physical examination to extract-"

Photograph? Exam? Undress? Mia felt her head spinning. She understood, she got it. These people were just doing their jobs, but it was difficult! Her world had just been turned upside down! She felt dirty, soiled! All she wanted to do was go home and scrub herself until she bled!

"Here is your gown," he offered and left the room.

.

.

.

_I want my mom. I want grandpa! I don't care, but I don't want to be alone! Where is Cye?! Can I just ask to go home? Is this really worth it!? I feel so exposed and dominated! I'm soiled and I'm dirty. I just want to go home and scrub myself clean until I bleed!_

Her fingers froze. What was she suppose to be doing? Her hands shook. She was suppose to undress? Wasn't she exposed enough? The belt to her wrinkled skirt wouldn't budge.

Ryo, who was about to leave her to her privacy, whispered to her,"I will be right outside if you need me."

"Ryo, don't leave me," she whispered. A tear trickled down her cheek. What was she saying? A man just hurt her...shouldn't she be frightened of men right now? Even when Ryo had first wanted to comfort her, she pulled away. But now...now, she needed a protector.

"Mi, it will be a quick examination, I don't want you embarrassed, I will be right outside-"

"Please," she whispered again. Her fingers stopped fumbling with her belt,"I-I can't even stop shaking..."

She didn't have to ask again. His sworn duty was to protect his friends. No matter how much she said it wasn't his fault, guilt weighed on his shoulders. He wasn't there soon enough. He'd never let her out of his sight again. Gently, he unhooked the belt for her, turned the hospital gown over her arms for her to slip into.

.

.

.

The exam was mortifying. Mia recalled every detail she remembered. From where his hands touched, what he smelled like, and words he threatened. The memories were awful. The more she remembered, the more energy was drained from her body.

Wildfire clenched and unclenched his jaw. What the hell did that man do? He didn't hurt him enough. If he ever got his hands on him again, he would kill him. Protecting Mia from a nether realm soldier had been a piece of pie. He could endure chains, besting, and attacks without a problem. But to see her for the first time hurt? It broke his heart.

Ryo stood by the examining table as they took samples, his eyes focused on hers the entire time. He would run his fingers through her hair as if to deter her thoughts from the situation.

...and then it was over...

.

.

.

A knock caused Mia and Ryo to jump. The police were gone, the nurses done dressing wounds. Cye, with a look of hurt in his own eyes, rushed to his friend's side,"Mia, are you alright? I came as fast as I could. The jeep is in the front. I brought you these."

A pair of fresh clothes were pressed into her arms. His mouth opened and then closed. What was he suppose to say?

"...can we go home now?"

.

.

.


End file.
